Building (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Catherine volunteers in DJ's class.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for being their awesome selves! Huge thanks to Mari for the story idea and to Sammy for the title.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

* * *

_Building (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Catherine, welcome," Joni Lane said, standing up from her desk in the empty classroom as Catherine came through the doorway. "So glad the pink eye infections cleared up and you could still come today."

"Hi, Joni," Catherine said. "Me, too. Though I'm sure that won't be the last bacteria or virus to make its way through our house."

The experienced teacher nodded in understanding.

"I know I'm a few minutes early," Catherine continued, stowing a small lunch box in DJ's cubbie, "but I thought it would make more sense to get here before the class comes back from music rather than arrive during that transition."

Joni smiled. "Why am I not surprised you know the class schedule already?"

"Well, I wouldn't say know every detail. Just the specials, lunch and recess, that kind of thing."

"That's more than many parents know, believe me." Her smile widened. "And I'm glad to be able to call you a parent volunteer without the air quotes we used when Jacob was in my class."

"Well, I'm very lucky that I have the flexibility to be able to do it. I know that's not true for every parent who might want to." She smiled. "I had so much fun coming to your class all those years with Jacob. Truthfully, I was ready to start right away this month with DJ, but I wanted him to have the opportunity to settle into the school routine himself. Both Steve and I would absolutely have been here for support if he needed it, but we decided it was best to take our cues from him. He seemed nervous but ready to start school, and since starting back, he's clearly thrived, thanks to you."

"Oh, thank you for saying that, but I think that's just as much down to you and Steve and your parents and the larger support system DJ has now." Joni smiled. "You're absolutely right, though, he _is_ thriving in school. He's eager to learn, he's making friends, and his progress is excellent."

Catherine beamed. "That's so wonderful to hear."

"Are you still okay with the plan for the morning?"

"Absolutely." She smiled. "It's a very imaginative book. I can't wait to hear what ideas the kids have."

"Me too," Joni agreed. She glanced at the classroom clock. "Well, I should head down to the music room."

"Is there anything I can do real quick while you're getting the class?"

"Actually, I was about halfway through putting these school announcements into the take home folders," Joni said, motioning to the papers and folders on her desk. "Could you finish that up for me?"

"Of course. I'm guessing the face up folders still need announcements?"

"Exactly right. Thank you." She smiled. "I'll be right back."

A few minutes later, the pile of folders was complete and straightened on Joni Lane's desk as she led her class back into the room. The presence of a guest, vaguely familiar to some of the students from DJ's first day of school three weeks ago, caused an immediate murmur, but it was DJ's reaction that Catherine focused on.

His entire face lit up and he seemed to grow an inch the second he spotted her in the room. He'd known she would be volunteering in his classroom that morning and had been excited at the prospect, but actually seeing her there caused a visceral response that warmed her heart and brought a broad, glowing smile to her own face.

Joni saw all this and knew in her heart that it was a moment she'd always remember in her long teaching career. She loved having the parents and other important adults in her students' lives volunteer in her classroom, but DJ was a special case and his reaction to having his mother in class with him was wonderful to behold.

She motioned Catherine over to the large, comfortable chair by the carpet and addressed her class. "First-graders, let's show our guest how quickly and quietly we can find our spots on the carpet, please." As the six- and seven-year-olds navigated to their squares on the colorful carpet, Joni motioned for DJ to join her and Catherine by the chair. "DJ, would you please come up here?"

Catherine smiled as DJ stepped gingerly, careful to avoid his classmate's fingers on the carpet. He automatically reached for her hand even as he looked up at his teacher.

"Would you like to introduce our special guest?" Joni asked gently.

Catherine smiled encouragingly at him, squeezing his fingers lightly as he turned to his classmates.

His voice was quiet, his shyness at having the attention of a large group evident, but he smiled happily as he said, "This is my mommy."

"Hi," Catherine said to the twenty students staring up at her with interest.

"You may call DJ's mom Lieutenant Catherine," Joni told the class.

A girl in the middle of the carpet gasped. "My daddy is a lieutenant!"

Catherine gave the girl a warm smile of acknowledgement as Joni said, "Thank you, Ella. That's a great reminder that we have many military children in our class, but let's also remember to raise our hands when we have something to say." She addressed the whole class. "Lieutenant Catherine is our parent volunteer this morning. She's also the aunt of one of my former students so she has volunteered with me many, many times." She smiled. "Because of that I know she's a great reader, so I thought she could read today's book to us and then help with our creative writing activity."

A murmur of excitement ran through the students at the prospect of a new book.

"So let's give her our full attention," Joni finished, before nodding to Catherine to take over.

Catherine gave DJ's hand a final squeeze and motioned him back to his spot. She picked up the picture book Joni had selected for the lesson. "I think you're all going to like this book. It's called _If I Built a School_."

* * *

After Catherine finished reading the book, Joni explained to the class that they would now have their own opportunity to design a school, encouraging them to think creatively like the boy in the story had. Each pod of four desks would take on a different part of the school while she and Catherine would move around the room helping them brainstorm and get their ideas onto paper.

They spent the rest of the morning on the activity, each child completing a few sentences on their chosen aspect of their school and drawing a picture to illustrate their ideas. As the students began gathering what they needed for lunch, Joni approached DJ and Catherine at his cubbie.

"DJ, when a parent volunteer is with us during lunchtime, I offer them the chance to stay in the room with their child to eat. Would you like to have lunch with your mom in here?" she asked.

He nodded eagerly, looking up at Catherine with an excited smile. "You can share my lunch, Mommy."

Catherine put an arm around him and hugged him to her side. "Ohh, thank you, honey, that's very nice, but I did bring lunch for myself."

"You knew you were gonna have lunch with me?"

"I did," she said, reaching for the lunchbox she'd stowed earlier and winking at Joni.

"You two enjoy," Joni said. "I'm going to walk the rest of the class down to the cafeteria. There's hand sanitizer on my desk, or you can wash up in the restroom across the hall."

"Thank you," Catherine said.

"Thank you, Ms. Lane," DJ echoed.

"You're welcome." With a parting smile, she headed for the rest of her students who had formed a line by the door.

After the class filed out and the two had washed their hands, they settled at DJ's desk to eat. Catherine pulled one of the other students' chairs to the side of his desk since she wouldn't be able to get her legs underneath it comfortably.

"So how did you like that activity?" Catherine asked, unwrapping her lunch. "Designing your own school."

"That was fun," DJ said, smiling when he realized she had brought a peanut butter and jelly sandwich just like his.

"It was. I liked your idea of a room where you could build with blocks and press a button and make your building real."

He beamed at the praise. "I can't wait to show Angie my picture."

"She'll love it."

He opened his sandwich container. "I really liked that book."

"Me, too," Catherine said. She took a bite of her own sandwich and chewed before continuing. "And you know what I found out? There are two other books about the same boy, _If I Built a Car_ and _If I Built a House_."

DJ's eyes widened. "Really? Can we read them?"

"I thought we could pick them up the next time we're at the library."

"Okay," DJ said, smiling. He ate a bite of his sandwich. "You read that book so good, even in front of everybody. Were you nervous?"

"No," she told him honestly. "But I've had lots of practice."

"Reading to me and Angie?"

"You two, yes, but also Jacob's classes when he was younger."

"Really?"

"Really." She ate another bite of her sandwich. "And I'll tell you something, the first time I read to Jacob's kindergarten class, I _was_ a little nervous beforehand. So you know what I did?"

He watched her, genuinely interested. "What?"

"I practiced." She smiled. "And guess who I read to?"

DJ twisted his lips, thinking. "Mm, I don't know."

"I practiced reading to Cammie."

He straightened, surprised. "Cammie?!" he said, grinning at the thought.

"Yep," Catherine said, sitting back in the little chair. "Cammie is a great listener."

DJ paused, thinking that over, and smiled. "Maybe I could practice reading to Cammie."

Catherine smiled. "She would love that. And you know who else I practiced with? Your daddy. He's a great listener too."

DJ nodded immediately. "I love reading with Daddy. And with Angie. But sometimes she wants to get up and play in the middle of the book."

Catherine chuckled. "That's true."

"That's 'cause she's little."

"Right," Catherine said, smiling at his matter-of-fact analysis.

DJ glanced toward the door and then leaned toward her, lowering his voice. "You know who my favorite person to read with is?"

Catherine leaned closer. "Who?"

"You."

She smiled at the kind of open, honest admission that only a young child can give and her heart swelled as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Reaching over to gently squeeze his arm, she said, "Well then, it's a good thing that I plan to keep reading with you for a very, _very_ long time."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Note: **Catherine's first classroom read aloud experience can be found in _A Natural_ by Ilna, coincidentally posted almost exactly five years ago.

**Book:**

_If I Built a School_ by Chris Van Dusen (Dial, 2019)

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
